Brase Fanfiction
by lover07
Summary: Lots of Brase :)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so this is a Brase Fanfiction. Enjoy 😊

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats

Chapter 1 (No One's POV)

It was a sunny day and Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo were all at Mission Creek High. The final bell had just rung and it was time for them to finally go home. Suddenly, Chase's phone began beeping like an alarm. Bree grabbed the other three and super sped past the front doors, and all the way home.

"GUYS! There's an out of control nuclear facility that could blow up and send, who knows how many, toxic chemicals up into the atmosphere. I need you to get down there and shut it all down." Mr. Davenport, their father, said.

(Bree's POV)

"Guys let's go!" I yelled at Adam and Chase. I grabbed both their hands and ran. Once we got to the nuclear facility I immediately started coughing, and couldn't stop. Adam and Chase seemed to have a hard time breathing as well. "What... is this" I asked between coughs. Chase just pointed to a leaking pipe that read CARBON MONOXIDE. I looked at both Adam and Chase, grabbed their hands once again, and sprinted.

(Chase's POV)

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING BACK HERE?!" Mr. Davenport yelled at us. He seemed furious that we had failed our mission.

"Mr. Davenport, listen, the place was filled with a toxic gas. We had to get out in order to stay alive," I said, trying to reason with him.

"Chase, listen to me. I DON'T CARE! Go back and fix it now before a hundred people lose their lives," Mr. Davenport screamed. I looked at Bree and she rolled her eyes, and supersped us back to the facility.

Once we were there we noticed that the chemical exposure had gotten exponentially worse. "Bree, super speed these people out while Adam and I take care of the chemicals," I ordered her. She ran and I turned to face Adam. "Adam, use your super breath to push these chemicals into the containers while I keep them in there with my forcefield. Then use your heat vision to seal the crack. Got it?" Adam nodded and we got to it.

Just as we finished, Bree showed up by our side, pointing outside showing that all the people were safely out. I nodded, lost my footing a little but before anyone could see, Bree sped us back to The Lab.

"FINALLY! Great work guys!" Mr. Davenport said. I rolled my eyes and looked at Adam and Bree. Mr. Davenport left the lab and Leo followed him. Adam, Bree, and I all looked at each other and just smiled.

"Wait what are we smiling at?" Adam asked.

"Each other," Bree replied. Adam's face recognized the situation and I just chuckled. As we headed upstairs for dinner with Tasha, Bree stopped me. "Chase, can we talk?"

"Yeah sure. Adam, can you tell Tasha that we need a minute and then we'll be up?" I asked him. He nodded and ran out of the room like an airplane.

(Bree's POV)

I saw Chase lose his footing in that facility and now I'm worried. He's the one that's always in control. "Chase I saw what happened back at the facility," I opened with.

"What do you mean?" Chase asked.

"Are you okay? Are you sure that gas didn't affect you more so than it did with me and Adam?" I asked, clearly concerned.

"No, what are you talking about? I'm fine," he replied.

(Chase's POV)

Bree was asking so many questions and I knew I had been caught. I kept denying that I had been effected at all but it was clear that she wasn't buying the show I was putting on.

"Chase, I just want you to know, that I know I mess with you a lot and I say a bunch of things, but I would never want you to get hurt and so I'm sorry if I seem pushy, I just, want you to be safe," Bree said.

"Bree..." I started to say.

"No," she said, cutting me off. "It's okay if you don't want me to know. I know that you're our mission leader and it's your job to stay strong when Adam and I can't," she said.

"Bree that's not it trust me," I tried to say.

"Chase... please," she said. I could see the tears welling up in her eyes so I walked over and gave her a hug. "I just don't want to lose you Chase," she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm not going anywhere, not now, not ever. You're stuck with me forever okay?" I asked her. She nodded but didn't seem convinced.

"I'm sorry, we should go have dinner. Might as well enjoy life while I can," Bree said. I put my arm around her and together we went upstairs.

After dinner, Adam, Bree, and I all went back down to the lab for bed. We turned off the lights and went to sleep just like that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Bree's POV)

"CHASE!" I screamed. I looked to my right and saw him missing from his capsule. I jumped out and started banging on Adam's. "Adam! Adam! Adam!" I screamed, terrified. Adam wouldn't budge and I sunk to the floor crying but suddenly the elevator's doors opened and I saw Chase. I wiped away my tears and climbed back into my capsule and presented to be asleep. I could feel Chase's eyes on me, as if he was scanning me. I heard him step into his own capsule and I let out a mental sigh of relief.

After about an hour I carefully stepped out of my capsule and went to go sit on one of the chairs in the lab. I thought about what I had seen, what I had predicted. Then from no where I heard a voice. "So how long were you up before I walked back into the lab?" Chase asked me.

"I, uh, how did I get here? Did I sleepwalk?" I asked him nervously.

"I know you Bree. What's going on?" He asked me.

"Okay okay. I had a tiny nightmare that's all," I said. Chase raised one eyebrow at me and I knew that he knew that wasn't the whole truth. "Okay, I had a dream that something happened to you. That you were gone," I told him.

"Bree, why? I already told you-"

"Yeah yeah that you're right here and you're not going anywhere. Yeah I remember," I said. "Just go back to sleep," I stated.

"No Bree wait come on. Sit and tell me what happened," Chase said, patting the seat next to him.

Suddenly, the mission alert alarm went off. "Hey Chase turn off that stupid ringtone" Adam yelled.

"Adam! That's a mission alert let's go!" Chase screamed back.

"Oh no no no," I whispered to myself. "Please no."

"Bree are you coming?" Chase asked. I nodded and went to my capsule to change. I checked the time on a small clock in the corner. 2:33am. This can't be happening.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Chase's POV)

"BREE!" I yelled. She seemed to snap out of whatever trance she was in and she nodded and went to grab her gear. She sped me and Adam to what seemed to be some sort of lair. "Okay guys, be very careful. We don't know who or what we're dealing with here," I told my siblings.

"Wait does that mean I can't do this?" Adam asked as he knocked over a set of three metal chairs.

"Adam!" Bree yelled at him. Suddenly we heard slow clapping, as if whoever owned this place had been waiting for us to show up.

"Well hello there. How lovely to see you all again," the darkness said as we looked all around us.

"Marcus," Bree whispered. I looked at her, tears streaming down her face. Marcus had been our friend, or at least we thought he was. But then it turned out that he was bionic and was trying to destroy it. The worst part was, he was trying to get Bree to do it for him. He had hurt her more than any weapon could. He hurt her so bad, she spent almost two months crying her eyes out in her capsule every night. Adam and I had to take turns watching her to make sure she was okay. For her to see him again, I was gonna kill him for it.

"Hello Bree. How's my favorite girl?" Marcus asked, revealing himself with a smirk and one eyebrow raised. She charged at him faster than I'd ever seen before. He dodged her just as quickly though, grabbed her by the neck, and turned to face me and Adam.

"Let her go, Marcus," I said firmly.

"Don't move Chase, or she gets it. I always saw the two of you, acting like nothing was going on," Marcus said.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"You know exactly what I mean Chase. You've had eyes for Bree for the longest time. You care so much about her that you're trying to use your molecular kinesis on the energy blaster in my back pocket. You care so much about her that you'd sacrifice everything, your bionic chip, your memory, everything, just so that she'd live," Marcus said.

"Chase, Chase don't do it he's tricking you. Chase please, I know what'd going to happen, this is the dream I was talking about. Chase please, you have to listen to me. Don't try anything. It'll be okay as long as you trust me," Bree said. Her words, _trust me._ They coursed through my brain like fire on a rollercoaster. I looked at her, terrified of what might happen, but I nodded my head.

"Bree, you'll be okay. We're gonna get you out of here, I promise," Adam said. My brother may not be the brightest, and he may mess with us a lot, but the second it's time to get serious, he's the guy you want around.

"So long boys. You can pick her up back here in 24 hours, well, what's left of her anyway," Marcus said with a devilish smile before super speeding away.

Adam looked at me, actually concerned for Bree. "Adam she'll be okay. She's strong. If any of us can do it, it's her," I said to him.

"Chase, I don't think she's gonna make it. I can feel it somewhere inside of me. There's a part of me that's breaking and I think we just saw her for the last time," Adam said to me, tears welling up in his eyes.

"No, it can't be. I'm gonna make sure it won't be.

* R*

(Bree's POV)

I can't breathe. I can't think. I can't move. Last night, Marcus and I talked, and it went horribly. No matter how hard I tried, how fast I ran, I couldn't get away. I can't face Adam and Chase knowing that the last 24 hours are real.

"Hey Marcus! It's been a day. Let her go," Chase yelled. I could hear him close by, and my heart jumped knowing that my brothers came back for me.

"My pleasure," Marcus replied. He threw me on the floor, but my muscles were so tired that I couldn't move myself. Adam and Chase picked me up from the ground and teleported us home.

Once we were home, I kept my head down the whole day, saying I was tired and just wanted to sleep. When I could finally move my muscles again, I got up for the living room couch and went down to the lab where I saw Adam messing around with some of Mr. Davenport's inventions.

"Hey, Bree. How are you?" Adam asked me, with no hint of immaturity in his tone whatsoever.

"I'm perfectly fine. Just tired," I replied.

"Bree, I know you're just saying that because of Chase. Come on, I'm your big brother, it's my job to take care of you," Adam said.

I looked at him and said, "He got physical Adam. I tried to run, to fight, but I couldn't. I just couldn't do it." My voice, fading away into sobs. "This is the second time Adam, and it hurt so much, I still have scars from the first time and he did it all over again," I cried.

(Adam's POV)

I saw Bree breaking down into sobs in front of me and anger swelled up. Marcus had done this before, and now he did it again? How could he possibly have the nerve to do that. Then, the elevator's doors opened and Chase walked in.

"Bree what happened?" He asked.

"He got physical again. Marcus did it to me again," Bree sobbed back.

"Bree! How could you let him do that?! Come on Bree!" Chase yelled at her.

"Chase," I said. I shook my head no and he stormed out of the lab furiously. Bree turned to look at me and I embraced her in a hug. I was gonna kill Marcus for this, if it was the last thing I ever did.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Chase's POV)

I can't believe I just yelled at Bree for something that wasn't even her fault. I'm a terrible brother. I walked back into the lab and said, "Bree, listen, I'm so sorry. I never should've ever yelled or shouted at you for something you were victim to. I'm so glad you're safe and it'll never happen again, I promise." I looked at her with hopeful eyes and extended my arms out to her. She stepped into them and I stroked her hair as I felt her wrap her arms around me. I may fight with Bree and my brothers a lot but I have no idea what I'd do without them.

Bree stepped back and smiled at me and then walked over to Adam, giving him a fist bump. I walked over to them and laughed as Adam made a fake pouty face at me. Then, Mr. Davenport walked in. "Guys, I have something to tell you," he started. I looked at Adam and Bree and saw the same curiosity i felt, in their eyes. "One of you is going away," he said. Bree looked at me and I looked back at her. We both looked at Adam and took a minute to digest the news. "I know this is going to be hard but, I need one of you to help Leo when he leaves to travel the world and find more bionic humans like yourself. Douglas created more than I knew and someone has to find them before something goes wrong. There's a capsule on the plane and backups in my facilities all over the world so you'll be safe. It's a dangerous job and I'm sorry guys, I know you don't want to leave each other and I know that..."

(Bree's POV)

I was listening to Mr. Davenport talk and I looked at my brothers. Chase, then Adam, then Chase again, then Adam, and I knew what I had to do. "I'll go," I said.

Chase looked at me and said "No, absolutely not. You're not going Bree it's too risky."

"I can get myself out of any situation faster than you guys can. I'm the safest option in case something goes wrong!" I yelled.

"NOT IF SOMEONE PUTS A GUN TO YOUR HEAD BREE!" Chase screamed. "Not if someone puts a gun to your head. How can you outrun that?" He asked softly.

"I agree. Bree shouldn't go. I should. I'm the oldest one here and I can take on any bad guy with my strength, even if they have me at gunpoint," Adam said after sitting quiet for such a long time.

"Adam no you're not going," I said.

"Yeah Adam there's no way I'm letting you go. I'm going. I'm the smartest one here and I'm making the smartest decision," Chase said.

"No. You guys are my little brother and sister and it's my job to protect you. That means, I'm going, not you. End of discussion," Adam said; and he left the room.


End file.
